The New Generation
by Philippine Dragon
Summary: Jake and Rose's two children end up living two different paths, one becomes the American Dragon, the other becomes Huntsboy. What happens when they find out about each other?
1. Chapter 1

**The New Generation**

**Hi! Philippine Dragon here, jus' wanted to say this'll be about Jake and Rose's two children. One of them becomes the new American Dragon, while the other joins the Hunstclan. What happens when they meet?**

**Note: I don't own the AD:JL characters- DUH!**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

The dragon council was discussing whether or not Jake could train his children; Violet and Jack **(get it? Rose- Violet? If you didn't, never mind)**.

Councilor Andam and Councilor Kulde turned to Jake, who was waiting patiently in front of them.

"Jake Long," Councilor Andam said, "We have decided to allow you to train ONLY your daughter, Violet, who is already of age."

"Jack, on the other hand," Councilor Kulde said, "will be assigned a different trainer when he is old enough."

"Oh yeah!" Jake said happily, he turned to his dog, "Did ya hear that Fu? I'll be able to train Violet like Gramps trained me!"

"Sorry kid, but this dog is getting a bit too old to be an animal guardian," Fu Dog sighed.

"What?" Jake said, "Then where am I gonna find another animal guardian?" he asked.

"We will assign one as soon as possible." Councilor Andam said.

* * *

Violet walked home from school happily, she'd successfully passed her mythology test, and Robert Morton had completely left her alone for the WHOLE day. 

"Hey, mom," She said when she got to the house.

"Oh, wait!" Rose called after her daughter.

"Yeah?" Violet stopped.

"Your father and I have something important to tell you," Rose said.

"What's it a about?" Violet asked, taking a seat.

"Let's wait for your father, he'll be home soon," Rose said, checking her watch one more time.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the doorbell rang. Rose opened it to reveal her husband, Jake Long."

"Hi," Jake said, he hugged his wife and daughter, "Where's Jack?" he asked.

"In his room dating the computer as usual," Violet answered.

"Oh, good 'coz there's something we've got to tell you," Jake took a deep breath before saying, "You're a dragon –the new American Dragon of this Generation."

* * *

**There! I'm done with chapter one! What do you think?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**To HORSELUVER101: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Congratulations for being the FIRST person to review my story.**

**Now on to Chapter two**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

"Say what?" Violet said, "What do you mean by that?"

"You're a dragon like me," Jake said

"DRAGON UP!" he yelled before turning into a big red dragon.

"D-dad, is that you?" Violet took a step back.

"Yup, and you can do it too, now just imagine yourself as a dragon and yell out dragon up." Jake instructed.

"Okay," Violet said unsurely. She did as she was told. Flames surrounded her as she transformed.

She turned out to be a purple dragon with red spikes with an orange chest and belly. "Wow! Cool!"

"But there's something else," Jake said.

"Yeah, what?" Violet asked, looking at her pink claws. She swished her tail.

"There's a world of magical creatures hiding whom you need to protect" Jake said.

"What?" Violet said.

"Yeah, and if ya can make it here, ya can make it anywhere!" said a voice.

"Who was that?" Violet asked looking around.

"Oh, yeah," Jake said, "I forgot," Jake opened his bag to reveal a brown ferret with a black and white face.

"Hi," the ferret jumped out of the bag, "I'm **_her_ **animal guardian, right?"

"Yes," Jake said, turning back into his human form. "Violet, this is Farrell the Ferret, Farrell, this is my daughter, Violet,"

"Um… hi?" Violet said unsurely. She turned back into her human form.

"Please to meet you," Farrell bowed. "Oh, and by the way I promise to make a great partner, I can activate and deactivate most human devices and I'm perfect for stealth missions." Farrell said, "and best of all- I'm more portable than most animal guardians- I can fit in backpacks, in or under cars and I can hide in your dad's jacket."

"Don't even _**think** _of doing it again," Jake saif

"Okay," Violet said, but a question formed in her mind suddenly, "Should I let my bro know about this?" she asked.

"Maybe its best you shouldn't first, he might get scared, or jealous, or something," Rose said.

"Yeah, and he might not even have his powers yet." Jake said.

* * *

**Well there's chapter two, please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To YFWE: Thanks, and because I got a review from you, I'm putting this chapter up early.**

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

"Hey, Violet!"

Violet turned around to face her friend, Theresa, Tria for short. _'Aw man!'_ Violet thought.

"Hey Vi, I won these two tickets to the all time Volleyball game!" Tria said.

"Tria, I'd love to go," Violet said, "And I would if I could, but I can't,"

"Why not?" Tria asked.

"I uh…" Violet tried to remember what her father told her to say, "I gotta help dad at my great granddad's old shop."

"What?" Tria said, "Aw, I guess I'll just go alone,"

"Thanks for understanding," Violet said, even if she knew Tria didn't.

* * *

"She'll be here in three… two…" Jake looked at his watch in his dragon form, "one," 

Violet suddenly appeared, panting "Here! I'm here!"

"You're on time, Vi! Perfectly!" Farrell said happily.

"Now, Violet, I know this sounds gross and you'll probably hate me for this, your first training will be cleaning the toilet" Jake said.

"Dad, are you serious?" Violet asked.

"Yes," Jake said.

Violet followed her father to the bathroom. "Do it with your dragon tongue, first clockwise, then counter-clockwise."

Violet gripped the toilet brush with her long dragon tongue, "Ugh! EW! This thing tasted horrible," She said cleaning the toilet.

"But I learned the hard way that that is really useful." Jake said.

"In what way?" Farrell asked for Violet.

"If the Huntsclan fires a net at you, you can use your tongue to toss it back," Jake explained, "You twirl the net clockwise then counter-clockwise to toss it back."

"What's the Huntsclan?" Violet asked.

"Continue cleaning and I'll continue explaining," Jake said.

"Fine," Violet continued cleaning.

"The Huntsclan is a nasty group of mythical creature poachers," Jake explained, "I faced them a lot of times, they have these staff things loaded with gadgets. They're the fourth greatest threat to the mythical world."

"Okay, that's enough now." Jake told his daughter.

"Finally!" Violet dropped the toilet brush.

"Go scrub your tongue," Jake told his daughter.

"Gladly," Violet replied.

* * *

"Huntsboy, you are ready to find and slay your first dragon and become a true member of the Huntsclan." 

"Really Gramps?" Huntsboy asked.

"I-I mean Huntsmaster," Huntsboy said after seeing the Huntsmaster glaring at him.

"Yes, Huntsboy," Huntsmaster said, "You have completed your training.

Huntsboy smile was hidden by his mask, 'Oh if my goody-goody older sis could see me now' he thought, 'a member of a group killing mythical vermin'

'She's stuck with the stupid shop while I become a Huntsclan member.' He thought.

"When can I slay my first dragon?" Huntsboy asked.

"Tomorrow night," Huntsmaster said, "My trap is baited and set, the new American Dragon will meet her end,"

"Her?" Huntsboy asked, "I'm after a girl?"

"Yes, boy," Huntsmaster replied, "she's the daughter of THE American Dragon who had escaped me and my men multiple times."

* * *

**Well, there's chapter three, I'll put up the next chapter when I get at least one review for this chapter. But if I get bored waiting I'll just put it up.**   



	4. Chapter 4

**To HORSELUVER101: Thank you for the review. And I'm glad you're still reading this.**

**Well I said I'll put it up when I get a review so here it is.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

"Dad, you sure this is the right place?" Violet asked her father.

"Yes, Violet," Jake answered, "Listen to your dragon senses,"

Violet heard footsteps, "I can hear someone coming," she said.

"Good, at last you're listening to your senses," Jake said, "Be ready for anything, the Huntsclan could show up, and this is going to be your first mission,"

"I'll do my best, dad" Violet flashed a toothy dragon grin.

"I know you will," Jake said.

Violet and Jake flew down from the rooftop and onto Central Park. Violet looked around, the park seemed to be empty, all except for the two unicorns they were guarding.

"There," Jake pointed. A huntsman was hiding behind the bushes. Without they're dragon eyes, they may not have ever seen him.

"We're so glad you could come, American Dragons," said a voice.

Jake and his daughter turned around and faced the Huntsmaster and his Huntsmen.

"I'll slay you American Dragon," said a voice belonging to a boy, Huntsboy. "And when I do, I'll become a member of the Huntsclan."

"So ya got a replacement for Thorn?" Jake said, crossing his dragon arms.

"Who's Thorn?" Violet asked.

"The old Huntsgirl," The Huntsmaster said. He pointed his staff at them, "Prepare to die dragons!"

"Fly Violet!" Jake said.

The two dragons flew out of the way, just as a laser hit the ground where they were earlier.

"Ha! Missed us, Hunts-Dummy!" Jake laughed.

"I'll get her, Huntsmaster!" Huntsboy aimed his staff at the violet dragon.

"Oh, no you don't!" Jake breathed fire at Huntsboy's feet, making him drop the staff in surprise.

While the dragons fought the Huntsclan, Farrell began deactivating the staffs that were dropped by some Huntsmen. "Now for the Huntsmaster," Farrell whispered.

He ran to the staff the Huntsmaster droppedwhen Violet breathed fire at his hands. Once he was done tampering with wires and buttons he scampered over to Violet.

Farrell ran up Violet's tail and back, using her spikes as stairs. "All done," he whispered into her ear.

"Thanks, Farrell," Violet said, swinging her tail at Huntsboy. Huntsboy aimed a kick at her, but missed when she stepped out of the way.

"Let's go, Vi," Jake flew off followed by Violet, who had Farrell riding her back.

* * *

Jack arrived home that night looking tired. 

"You okay, Jack?" Rose asked her son.

"What?" Jack said sleepily , "Oh! I uh… I was skateboardin' with my buds," Jack yawned, "Just a bit tired."

"Go, get some rest," Jake said.

"Where's Violet?" Jack asked.

"She's already in bed." Rose answered.

Jack nodded and went to his room. "One thing I don't like about bein' Huntsboy is bein' tired a lot."

* * *

**Well there you have it! Please review! I'm already working on Chapter Five. When I'm done I'll jus' wait for reviews from you people.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To ****spirited angel1305: Thanks. I love gettin' reviews. Now because of you and your review, I'm putting up the next chapter.**

**Now here's chapter five.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

"Miss Long! Miss Long! VIOLET LONG!"

"Huh? What? Where? When? Why?" Violet said in surprise.

"Have you been paying attention?" Mr. Rotwood asked. He was an old and impatient teacher.

"Yes! Of course I have!" Violet said.

"How big is a dragon's brain?" Mr. Rotwood asked.

"I think it'd be very big. Ya know, to breath fire, flying," Violet said.

"Like father, like daughter, Miss Long," Mr. Rotwood said, annoyed, "Your father said something like that when he was my student."

'_Boy, you're old'_ Violet thought.

"If I catch you sleeping in class again, it's to the principal's office for you!" the angry teacher said.

"Yes, Mr. Ro-" Violet said.

"PROFESSOR!"

"Fine," Violet said, "Professor Rotwood,"

"A dragon's brain is roughly the size of a peanut." Mr. Rotwood continued.

'_Dad's right, Rotwood IS crazy,'_ Violet thought, _'and totally inaccurate'_

* * *

"Dad, I think I'm ready!" Violet said, "I wanna battle that Huntsboy dude again!"

"Yeah," Jake said, "I know, but you have to stick to your training. Oh and listen to Rotwood only enough for you to pass. Everything he says is wrong."

"I know," Violet said.

"Let's have a little more sparring," Jake said.

Farrell hit a gong, "Go!" he said.

"Watch the tail" Jake said.

"Oh come on!" Violet said, "My tail is under control, I'm watchin' it, I'm movin' it," Violet swished her tail from side to side.

"Not your tail," Jake smiled, "My tail,"

He tripped her with his tail. Violet fell and landed on the televisions.

"Oh, not again!" Farrell ran to the televisions. "You dragons are lucky to have some one like me around." He began fixing a television.

"Oh," Violet stood up, "You're good."

"I learned from one of the best." Jake said.

* * *

"Hey, you!"

A goblin looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Over here, goblin,"

The goblin walked to a cart. Behind it was Huntsboy.

"Hey," Huntsboy showed him a bag of gold coins, "I'll give ya this if you help me out,"

"What do you want me to do?" Raymond asked.

"I need the new American Dragon's head." Huntsboy answered.

"American Dragon? Him?" Raymond said.

"No, his daughter," he said, "Do we have a deal?"

"What's the plan?" Raymond asked.

"The plan is this…"

**

* * *

Well, there's chapter five! Six will be coming along soon (when I get a review). My classes are later yet so I have lots of time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**To YFWE: Okay, fine I'm updating. Oh, and I'm glad your still reading this. **

** Oh, and I totally forgot to tell you people what they look like, this is what I imagined them to be like- Violet has black hair like her dad, and like him has dyed a bit of it red (that's why she has red spikes!) She also has her mother's blue eyes.**** Jack like his mom has blond hair, **

**but his hair is spikey like Jake. He also has Jake's eyes.**

**It's okay if you imagined them to look differently. We all have our own imaginations! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

"Help! HELP!" Raymond cried. "Dragons! I need the dragons!"

"Louder!" Huntsboy hissed.

Raymond took a deep breath, "HELP!"

"Leave him alone, Hunts-Geek!" Violet growled. She breathed fire at Huntsboy, who jumped put of the way, just in time.

Violet landed next to Huntsboy, she aimed a kick at him. Huntsboy dodged it began kicking her. Violet blocked the kicks with ease.

"Is that your best?" Violet asked. She swung her tail at him. Huntsboy blocked with his staff.

"Where's your beloved Huntsmaster?" Violet asked.

"Not here," Huntsboy tried to hit her with his staff, but she caught the staff and threw it away from them. Huntsboy successfully kicked her stomach.

"Ouch!" Violet clutched her stomach.

"Where's your dear old dad, dragon?" Huntsboy asked, swinging a kick at her head.

Violet caught his foot in mid-air, "This is my solo mission," Violet looked at a clock nearby.

"Aw man!" She dropped Huntsboy, "We'll finish this some other time."

She flew off as fast as she could.

Huntsboy watched her go. He looked back at the same clock. "IT'S FIVE THIRTY IN THE MORNING!" he exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh!" he began running home.

He quickly changed into his normal clothes in an alley and sneaked into his room.

* * *

Jack and Violet just got thirty minutes of sleep before their alarm clocks began ringing. Violet ran to the bathroom, followed by her brother. 

"I'm first!" she said locking the door behind her.

"Aw man!" Jack groaned. He leaned on the door and waited. His eyes began to droop… he felt so sleepy… so tired… Jack's eyes closed…

…_He could see a girl with black hair, several strands dyed red. "Violet?" he said unsurely. _

_Violet looked at him, a look of shock on her face._

_Jack wondered why she was looking at him like that. He looked at his clothes and realized why. He was dressed in his Huntsboy uniform._

_Violet suddenly disappeared. _

"_Violet? Vi? Where are you?" he said looking around._

_Suddenly the new American Dragon appeared._

"_You!" he growled._

Suddenly the bathroom door opened. "AAH!" Jack fell to the floor.

"Oops, sorry, bro," Violet stepped out of the bathroom.

"There's gotta be a friendlier way to wake up from a dream," he rubbed the back of his head and stood up.

"Your turn, bro," Violet said.

"You look tired," Jack said.

"So do you," Violet said.

"I… I just couldn't sleep last night." Jack answered.

"Me neither." Violet nodded and walked to the kitchen.

Jack took a shower and walked to the kitchen to have breakfast.

After hastily eating cereal, they rode the bus to school.

* * *

"Hey, Vi," Tria said, "Wanna go to my house?" 

"Sorry, Tria," Violet said, "I'd love to, but I can't."

"WHAT?" Tria said, "Don't tell me ya gotta work at the shop again,"

"Sorry, but yes," Violet said.

"That's like the eleventeenth time this month!" Tria exclaimed.

"Eleventeenth?" Violet said.

"Eleventeenth?" Tria said, "Oh no! I'm starting to talk like dad!"

"Well, anyway," Violet said, "I gotta go,"

* * *

**Eleventeenth! _(laughs)_ I just had to add that didn't I? Yeah, Spud and Trixie "tied the knot". I'll add the next Chapter as soon as I get a review. (or as soon as I finish it) Oh by the way, Third time's the charm- the huntsclan' plan just might work next time- maybe. Still writing the next chapter, though.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I was thinking Chapter Six was a bit short, so I'll add this now because I'm done and coz I'm bored. And I really, really wanna let you people read this.**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

"What are we doing today?" Huntsboy asked his master.

"Unicorn horn," Huntsmaster replied.

"Cool!" Huntsboy said excitedly.

"It's the strongest substance, it's very expensive, too," Huntsmaster answered.

"Where'll we get the unicorn?" Huntsboy asked.

"Central Park," Huntsmaster said. He pointed his staff at Huntsboy, "You had better not fail this time! Your _plan_ failed last night." He said.

"Yes, sir," Huntsboy said.

"Good,"

* * *

"Can we get them now?" Huntsboy asked. 

"Yes," Huntsmaster replied.

"Finally." Huntsboy walked to a nearby tree and hid behind it. He took a peek. The unicorns were drinking water.

He crept closer to them. He fired at them with his staff. "Aw man!" he whispered, "missed!" The unicorns disappeared into a portal before he could fire again.

"He's not gonna like this," Huntsboy muttered.

"Yeah, he won't," said a voice.

"American Dragon!" Huntsboy said in surprise.

"Yeah, it's me," Jake said. He landed in front of Huntsboy. "Your master won't be too happy, but I am,"

"It's over dragon!" Huntsboy fired a nix net at him.

Jake caught the net with his tongue, he swung it clockwise then counter-clockwise.

Huntsboy gasped as the net came back and landed on him. After unsuccessfully trying to untangle himself and get out, he glared at the red dragon, "Where's your daughter, dragon? Was she too cowardly to come?"

"Who ya callin' cowardly?" Violet asked, landing next to her father.

"Don't you dare insult my daughter!" Jake growled at Huntsboy.

Violet crossed her arms and swished her tail, "Anything else you wanna say, Hunts-baby?"

Suddenly a flash of green light hit the back of Violet's head. The violet dragon screamed in pain before collapsing.

"NO!" Jake yelled. He caught is daughter before she hit the ground. The red dragon faced the Huntsmaster, who was hiding behind a tree.

"What did you do?" Jake asked, glaring at his enemy.

"I stunned her," Huntsmaster said, "Huntsboy will slay her, I'll slay you,"

Jake gently lowered his unconscious daughter to the floor. "I not giving up without a fight" he growled.

"You're still the same, even after a lot of years." Huntsmaster said.

Jake breathed fire at the Huntsmaster, who made a force field with his staff.

As Jake and the Huntsmaster fought, Farrell sleepily peeked out of Violet's backpack, which was left next to a tree nearby. He looked around and gasped when he saw Violet on the ground.

He jumped out of the bag and scampered over to her. He looked behind him and saw Huntsmen coming. "Where to hide?" he wondered. He looked at Violet's wings.

The ferret dashed underneath Violet's wings just in time. The Huntsmen began cutting Huntsboy free.

The Huntsmaster saw them, he shot a laser at Jake. Once Jake flew out of the way, the Huntsmaster ran over to them. "Another day, dragon," he created a force field around him, Huntsboy, his men and Violet.

"NOOO!" Jake flew to the them as fast as he could and crashed onto the ground just as they disappeared.

"No! No! No! No! NO!" Jake banged his fists on the ground angrily. "How could I let this happen?"

Jake stood up. He felt at a loss. He had no idea where his daughter was. "Where could they have taken her?" he turned into his human form and picked up Violet's bag.

"I'll find you Vi, be strong, don't let them hurt you," Jake walked home as fast as he could.

* * *

**Poor Violet, poor Jake (sigh) a writer's gotta do what a writer's gotta do. Now to write chapter eight! So, what do ya think? A review a chapter makes this Dragoness happier! **  



	8. Chapter 8

**To latin princess: Thanks!  
To YFWE: Thanks!  
By the way, people, Haley is finally appearing in this chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

Violet groaned. She felt like her head would explode. She tried to rub her head but found out she couldn't move her hands. Realization ran through Violet. She was in her dragon form, bound to a post by chains.

"She's awake, master." Huntsboy said.

"Would you like to show us your human face, dragon?" Huntsmaster asked.

"Oh, let me think…" Violet said sarcastically, "NO!"

"You are just like your father, and your great grandfather before you," Huntsmaster said.

"My great grandpa?" Violet said, "You knew him?"

"Knew him?" the Huntsmaster began laughing, "I _SLAYED_ him!"

"S-slayed?" Violet gulped.

"Yes," Huntsmaster said, "But I still have to find out the true identity of the American Dragon, my niece never told me his identity, she just quit the Huntsclan, she ran away, ran away from it all."

"Now, it'll be your turn to die, dragon girl!" Huntsboy said.

"Uh… aren't you gonna have a …a ceremony or something?" Violet asked, trying to keep them from bringing her to her grave early.

"Yes, and it'll start in a while," Huntsboy pointed a finger at a Violet, "And I'll finally become a member of the Huntsclan when I slay you."

"D-don't you have dinner to go to or something?" Violet asked.

Huntsboy's eyes widened in shock, he looked at his watch. "Aw man!" he whined, "I'm gonna be late for dinner! And my parents seem to be getting suspicious!"

"Go, if you must," Huntsmaster sighed.

Huntsboy nodded and ran off. Huntsmaster watched him go. He turned around to face the dragon, "You may have saved your skin this time, but you won't next time. And don't bother trying to break that, it's made from Unicorn horn." The Huntsmaster left the dungeon laughing after seeing the dragon glare at him.

Violet watched him, then, a thought entered her mind, '_Aw man,'_ Violet thought, _'is that common?'_ The only people she knew who said that a lot would be her, her father, and her brother. Her brother! He was about the same height and maybe age as Huntsboy. '_Come to think of it, their voices are a bit similar,_' Violet thought.

"No, it can't be," Violet said, dismissing those thoughts.

* * *

Jack ran to his house as fast as he could. He banged the door open. "I'm here! I'm here!" he panted. 

"Huh?" Jack looked around, the living room was empty. 'Maybe they're already having dinner,' Jack thought as he walked to the kitchen. The kitchen was also deserted "Where is everybody?" Jack wondered.

He saw a note on the fridge. Jack walked over to it and took it out. It read:

_Dear Jack,_

_Sorry, but we might not be home for a while. You can put the left over slice of pizza from last night in the microwave. Your sister is missing; your father and I won't be home for a few hours._

_PS. Finish your homework and go to bed on time._

_-Mom_

"Violet's missing? How could that be?" Jack said, "Vi never runs off without tellin' mom an' dad," He shrugged and put the pizza in the microwave.

"I wonder if they'll be away long enough for me to slay that dragon," Jack wondered. He waited for his pizza to be ready, and while he waited, a thought struck him, "There's something familiar about that dragon… and her voice." He thought for a moment, "And Violet never goes missing…"

"Nah!" he shook his head, "Vi can't be **_her_**, it's highly unlikely," He walked over to the microwave. He ate his pizza, did his homework and went to his room.

Jack sat on his bed, "I wonder…" he looked at his watch. "Slaying a dragon won't take that long would it?" _'But is it the right thing to do?'_ said a voice in his head.

Jack thought for a moment. He looked at his wrist, a red dragon was on it, it was his birthmark. He had kept it hidden from his parents by sprinkling special magic powder on it.

He had been told it was his destiny to slay dragons, but that thought was haunting him- _Was it really the right thing to do?_

He really wasn't sure, part of him thought it was right, while another part of him thought it was wrong.

* * *

"Did you find her?" Jake asked a purple dragon. 

"Sorry Jake, I looked everywhere," Haley said, flying closer to him "I couldn't find anyplace that's Huntsman lair material."

"Aw man!" Jake moaned, "This all my fault!"

Haley put a hand on Jake's shoulder. "Don't worry Jake, we'll find her. We just have to keep searching."

"But it _IS_ my fault!" Jake flew down to the ground, followed by his sister. "If I wasn't to busy fighting the Huntsmaster, she never would've been taken by the Huntsman."

Rose jumped down from the roof of a house. She was wearing ninja clothes. "I searched everywhere we used to be,"

"All your old hideouts?" Jake asked.

"All of the ones around here." Rose answered.

"Aw man," Jake said, "if I'd have paid more attention, this never would've happened."

"But Ferrell probably went with her," Haley said, trying to cheer them up.

"Do you really think he'll be able to help her escape?" Rose asked.

"Of course!" Haley said.

"I just hope you're right, sis." Jake sighed, "let's go home and rest, we might have better luck tomorrow."

**

* * *

There! How was that? Oh, and sorry I couldn't update earlier, I couldn't upload this chapter yesterday, but no I can! HURRAY! Tomorrow's my last day!  
Oh, and remember- A review a chapter makes this dragoness happier! I love that line! I'm a genius, now to make up more rhymes.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**To all my reviewers: Thank you for reviewing! I really was happier knowing I have readers. A review a chapter really does make me happier**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

Farrell had been hiding under a table while the Huntsmaster and Huntsboy were around. He waited until the sound of their footsteps faded completely.

He walked over to Violet. He stood on his hindlegs and waved, "Over here, Vi! Down here!"

Violet looked down and saw the brown ferret. Violet's face lit up. "Farrell! Boy, am I glad to see you!" she said happily.

"Don't worry, Vi, I help you out of this mess," Farrell said, "I saw the Huntsmaster with the key,"

"Really you did?" Violet said, "So you'll be able to untie me?"

"Yeah," Farrell nodded, "I saw this vent thing," he said, "I can open that, find away to the Huntsman's private room and get the key."

"Do you know the way to his room?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, I do," Farrell said, "I saw it when they took you here."

"Hold on, how'd you get here in the first place?" Violet asked.

"When you were knocked out, I hid under your wings and stayed the until you were taken here and tied up," Farrell replied, "I just barely escaped being tied to you and that post."

"When do we escape?" Violet asked.

"Tonight," Farrell replied, "starting now," he began walking to the vent.

"Thanks, Farrell," Violet said.

_**

* * *

**_Farrell explored the vents until he found his destination, the path he'd taken ended right in front of the Huntsmaster's room. Farrell looked left and right.

Tha corridor was empty, so he went out and looked up at the device near the doorknob. "Card passes?" Farrell shook his head, "That guy really **_can_** overdo it."

He looked around for something he could use as a ladder. "Where can I get one of those staff things?" Farrell wondered. He tried to remember where the weapons room was.

'_I know I saw it somewhere 'round here,'_ the ferret thought, _'but where?'_

"Well what have we here?" said a voice behind him. Farrell turned around in surprise.

"A ferret," the Huntsman bent down to pick the ferret up, but Farrell dashed off like a bullet.

The Huntsman chased after Farrell who ran as fast as he could. "Stop that ferret!" the Huntsman yelled at his fellow Huntsmen.

Farrell ran as fast as he could until he came to a dead end. "We've got him cornered." Said one.

"Uh… hi!" Farrell said, "Isn't this the place where I could order some pizza?"

"No," said a Huntsman.

"How 'bout a new staff-watcha-ma-call-it," he said.

"Sorry, but we don't serve that," a Huntsman bent down and grabbed Farrell before he could escape.

"Let go you big dummy!" Farrell growled.

"What are we supposed to do about this thing?" the Huntsman held Farrell by the scruff of his neck and held him high.

"Let's take it to the Huntsmaster, maybe that thing was going to help the dragon escape."

* * *

Violet waited in her prison, she thought about her parents and how worried they probably were. Suddenly the door banged open and the Huntsmaster walked in, holding a cage of some sort.

"Good evening, dragon," the Huntsmaster said, "do you recognize **_this_** creature," he held up the cage and what was in it in front of Violet.

"FARRELL!" Violet gasped.

"So you **_do_** recognize it," Huntsmaster said, "And I can imagine you tried to get it to help you escape."

Violet looked down and didn't reply.

The Huntsmaster pointed a finger at Violet, "If you even **_try_** to escape again, you'll be dying a few hours early."

_**

* * *

**_A tall boy with blond hair stood directly below the window of Violet's room. "Violet? Where are you?" said the boy, "I got you violets, cuz… uh… they're… ya know… like… your name, and dad said girls like flowers and stuff like that."

Jack heard him and walked to Violet's room. He opened the window and looked at the boy.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Robert asked.

"I live here, bone-head," Jack said, crossing his arms and frowning. He didn't like this guy one bit.

"I'm Vi's friend, Robert Morton," Robert said.

"My sister never said anything about having a friend named Robert," Jack said, "In fact she doesn't even have a boyfriend."

"Where is she, kid?" Robert asked.

"Not here, that's for sure," Jack answered. He closed the window and left the room before Robert could reply. Jack walked to the kitchen, where Rose was making breakfast.

"Mom, there's a lunatic outside," Jack said, "He wants to go out with Violet."

"Oh, it's that Robert Morton guy Violet told me about." Rose said, tears filled her eyes as she thought of her daughter. She wiped them away before anyone could notice.

"Oh yeah!" Jack said, "Violet told me he was always annoying her and giving her violets."

"He's Brad's son," Rose said.

"Who?"

"Brad, we used to go to school together and he's every bit as annoying as his son." Rose said.

Jake walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. He looked at Jack, "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Dad, its Saturday," Jack replied.

"OH! Oh yeah, forgot," Jake said.

"Dad, if you and mom are gonna be searchin' for Vi all day, can I go out?" Jack asked, trying to keep his excuse from being too much of a lie.

"I dunno," Jake said unsurely.

"Jake it'll be better for Jack to be at a friend's than home alone," Rose said.

"You do have a point," Jake said, "all right, go ahead, son,"

Jack hugged his parents, "Thanks, mom, thanks, dad."

Jack grabbed his backpack (which contained his Huntsboy uniform and his skateboard) and ran out of the house. He took out his skateboard and went to the Huntslair, passing obstacles and practicing his tricks.

"COOL!" Jack said, "My skills are still fresh even if I train for bein' Huntsboy more than I practice skatebaordin'"

* * *

**How was that? The two will find out about each other in the next chapter. I'm so happy! Today was my last day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews my dear readers!**

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

The Huntsboy pointed his staff at Violet, "Any last words dragon?"

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" she asked, looking straight into his eyes. Huntsboy lowered his staff and avoided her gaze.

"What are you waiting for, boy?" the Huntsmaster yelled, "Slay it!"

"I'll show you my face, dragon," Huntsboy said, "If you show me yours,"

"How do I know you're going to keep your word?" She asked.

"At least tell me your name," Huntsboy said, annoyed.

"You first," Violet said.

"Huntsboy, slay her already!" Huntsmaster said, "Don't underestimate a dragon even if it's tied up."

"'It' has a name!" Violet growled, annoyed.

Huntsboy turned to the Huntsmaster, "This is between me and the American Dragon, Huntsmaster. So can you wait for one moment?"

Huntsboy turned to Violet, "You look familiar," Huntsboy looked at the dragon's blue eyes, "Your eyes, where have I seen them before?"

Huntsboy sighed. He pulled out his mask and said, "I am Jack Long." He pulled off a glove and showed a red dragon mark on his wrist. "See this mark? It means I was born to slay dragons,"

He raised his staff and pointed it at her, "Prepare to die looking at the face of your killer, dragon!"

Violet snapped out of her trance, "JACK!" she yelled, "No, don't! If you kill me…" she turned into her human form, "you'll become an only child,"

"Violet?" Jack said. He took a step back, he couldn't believe it. The American Dragon, his enemy, was his sister.

"Please, Jack," Violet begged, "I didn't even get to say good bye to mom and dad,"

"Enough!" Huntsmaster growled, "I've had enough of this! It already happened twenty three years ago!"

"Huntsboy, this is why your mother didn't slay the other American Dragon long ago," Huntsmaster said. "Get the boy and bind him, let's switch to plan B,"

Jack nervously took a step back. "Hey, get away from me!" The Huntsmen began approaching. He kicked the nearest Huntsman.

The rest charged at him. Jack fought as well as he could but was soon pinned down.

"You were a good fighter, Jack," Huntsmaster said, "Just like your mother," he sighed, "It'll be such a waste killing you and my niece."

_**

* * *

**_

Rose and Jake were discussing what to do next when suddenly, Farrell appeared on the table. There was a thick green collar around his neck. "Oh my gosh!" Rose gasped.

"Tell them, ferret," Farrell heard the Huntsmaster's voice coming from the collar.

"Farrell!" Jake gasped. "What happened? Where's Violet?"

"Vi and Jack are in the Huntsmaster's lair, he said he'll free them if you," he pointed at Jake, "meet him at Central Park with Rose and turn yourselves in,"

"Oh, that is just like my uncle," Rose said.

"He said he'll kill them if you don't come," Farrell said.

"What?" Jake and Rose exclaimed.

"But what's with the collar?" Jake asked.

"Don't touch it!" Farrell said, "The Huntsmaster is going to track and spy on us wit it, he can hear everything you say,"

"Can't you deactivate it or something?" Rose asked, "I thought you were good at that,"

"I can't," the ferret sighed, "if I try, this thing will give me an electric shock."

"What should we do Jake?" Rose wondered, "Knowing my uncle, he's going to kill **_all_** of us if he wanted too."

"Aw man! I wish Gramps was here to help, he'd know what to do," Jake sighed.

"Our children are in danger," Rose said, "Should we really just walk up to the Huntsmaster and say, 'Hi! We're here and ready to be killed!'"

"Do you think he'll really let them go?" Jake asked.

"No," Rose sighed, "But we don't really have a choice, do we?"

"No we don't," Jake turned to the ferret, "Farrell is there a way to tell the Huntsmaster we're coming?"

Farrell was silent for a while; he appeared to be listening to the speaker on his collar. Farrell looked at them and said, "The Huntsmaster said that he's glad to know you're coming and that he **_might_** spare Jack and Violet's lives,"

* * *

"Dad, did Uncle Jake always work at his grandfather, Lao Shi's shop when he was younger?" Tria asked her father.

"Actually yes, Theresa," Spud said, "He was there a lot, why'd you ask."

"Violet works there a lot, too," Tria said, "And dad, the name's Tria, Theresa's my full name, I **_have_** a nickname."

The phone began ringing. "Spudsy, can ya get that?" said a voice from upstairs.

"Okay, I'll get it, Trix," Spud picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Yo, Spud, I need your help," Jake said.

"Jake? What's going on?" Spud asked.

"Vi and Jack have been taken by the Huntsclan," Jake said.

"What?" Spud exclaimed, "Whoa! Back up bro," Spud said, "The Huntsclan?"

"Yeah, can you help?"

"Of course! Trixie and I got your back, bro, we'll help ya out,"

"The Huntsmaster wants Rose and me to meet him at Central Park tonight," Jake explained, "We need you to hide and keep an eye on things, and if they catch us, can you track us to the Huntsclan?"

"How we gonna track you, Jake?"

"A magic tracking device I got from Veronica,"

"The spider-legged lady?"

"Yup, that's her,"

"We'll be there, Jake," Spud said.

"My sis, will be there too to help ya out," Jake said.

"No worries, bro, we've got your back,"

"Thanks, bye!"

"Bye, Jake!"

Spud put the phone down. "What'd Uncle Jake say, dad?" Tria asked.

"Violet and Jack have been kidnapped," Spud said, "and Jake needs me and your mom to help get them back from the Huntsclan,"

"Who?"

"Uh… I can't tell you that now," Spud said. He went upstairs to tell Trixie what they were going to do.

* * *

**Well, how was that? It took a bit long coz I had tennis practice and a mild writer's block. **


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO? What happened to the reviews? Do you hate me? Or my chapter?**

**_(sigh)_ here's Chapter Eleven**

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

"So, did you ever imagine something like this to happen, Jack?" Violet asked. She was in her human form. They were both chained to the post.

"No," Jack said, he looked up at his sister, "I'm sorry, Vi,"

"For what?" Violet asked.

"Everything," Jack said, "If I hadn't joined the Huntsclan in the first place, this never would've happened,"

"It's not your fault, bro," Violet said, trying to comfort her brother.

"Ya think mom and dad are really coming?" Jack asked.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Violet said, "If they come, they'll be killed, if they don't come," Violet gulped, "**_we'll _**be killed."

"Vi, I don't know how you survived being like this for a whole night," Jack said.

"I just did, I don't know how," Violet replied, "and it **_was_** really uncomfortable,"

"Sorry about that," Jack apologized, "I helped tie you up that night,"

"Well now you know what it feels like, Jackie," Violet said.

"By the way, why does that Robert guy think you'll go out with him," Jack asked.

"Just look at his last name- Morton, remove the T and ya get moron," Violet replied, "he keeps bragging about how well he plays, and recently he's been talkin' about his new sensitive self, he's been giving me violets and he made a tear come out of his eye, like I care!"

"Boy, he **_is_** an idiot," Jack agreed, "I mean… he's worse than me!"

"Tell me about it."

There was silence for a while as the two thought of more to say. Jack looked up at his sister, "Vi, do you think we'll live through this?"

"Of course we will," she said, trying to put more confidence in her voice. She had to be the older sister, to show that she would protect and take care of her younger sibling. "Jack, don't worry, whatever happens, I'll be there with you," Violet promised.

"Thanks, sis," Jack leaned his head on his sister's shoulder and yawned.

"Try to get some sleep if you can, bro," Violet said, "We'll need as much energy as possible for tonight."

* * *

Jake and Rose walked to Central Park together that night, Farrell following behind them. They prepared themselves for what ever would happen next. 

High above them, too high to be easily noticed, was Haley, flying in her dragon form. Spud, Trixie and the oracle twins, Sara and Kara were in a van nearby, watching.

"Be ready, for anything, Rose," Jake said.

"You too," Rose replied.

"Where'd he say we'd meet," Jake asked Farrell.

"Somewhere 'round here," the ferret replied.

Suddenly, there was a flash of green light and the Huntsclan appeared. "It's a good thing you've come, dragon, Rose," said the Huntsmaster.

"Where's Huntsboy?" Jake asked.

"Right here, dragon," the Huntsmaster said, as the Huntsmen showed him Jack, his hands tied behind his back.

"Jack?" Jake said, "_**You**_ were Huntsboy?"

Rose glared at the Huntsmaster, "What lies have you told our son?"

"The very same things I told you, Rosie," the Huntsmaster said.

"Don't call me that," Rose said.

"Dad, mom I'm sorry for joining the Huntsclan," Jack said.

"Don't apologize for that, boy," the Huntsmaster said, "Apologize for **_quitting_** the Huntsclan."

"DRAGON UP!" Flames surrounded Jake as he transformed into his dragon form, "Let him go, Hunts-scum!" he growled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, dragon, you don't want your children to get hurt do you?" the Huntsmaster said slyly.

"Where's Violet?" Rose asked.

"Right here, mom," Violet said, from behind the Huntsmaster. "Dragon tail," she whispered. Her long violet tail appeared. She tripped the Huntsman holding Jack with it.

"Thanks Vi," Jack muttered.

Jake and Rose seized their chance to attack. Jake batted a Huntsman away with his tail. Rose punched a Huntsman about to catch Jack. She untied him and continued attacking after hearing him thank her.

"Dad, a little help here, please," Violet said, kicking a huntsman away.

"Coming, Vi," Jake flew to his daughter, and with one swipe, cut the ropes binding her with his claws.

"Thanks dad," Violet said then she turned around to face a group of Huntsmen ready to charge. "DRAGON UP!" she yelled. Purple flames covered her as she shape-shifted into her dragon form.

"Now who wants a piece of the American Dragon's daughter," she said. "Come on, show me what ya got,"

A Huntsman jumped, ready to hit her with his staff. Violet caught the staff and threw it and its owner away. She caught a charging Huntsman with her tail and dumped him in a trash bin. "Who wants to thank this dragon for takin' out the trash?"

Jack grabbed a staff from a charging Huntsman and kicked his stomach, causing him to let go. "Thank you," Jack said. He fired a laser at a group of Huntsmen. They jumped out of the way just in time. He fired a net at several Huntsmen.

Jake breathed fire at a Huntsman, causing him to drop his staff. Jake took the staff and tossed it at his wife. "Hope ya still remember how to use these things, Rose,"

Rose jumped and caught the staff in mid-air, "Thanks, Jake, and yes, I sure do." She fired a net at some Huntsmen. Then she pointed it at Farrell, who was hiding behind a tree. She pressed a button and the collar snapped off.

Haley flew done and joined the battle, she kicked away a Huntsman who had been trying to sneak up on Jake. "Thanks, sis," Jake said.

"You're welcome, Jake," Haley said. She breathed fire at some Huntsmen.

Jake was fighting a group of Huntsmen when he heard a familiar voice say, "Jake, duck!" Jake ducked just in time as a laser flew passed where his head had been. The laser hit the Huntsmen instead.

Jake looked at where the voice came from and saw Sara and Kara sitting on a tree branch. "Thanks," Jake said. He turned around to face who had shot the laser, the Huntsmaster.

"Violet's going to breath fire at him," Kara said in her usual gloomy tone.

The Huntsmaster jumped in surprise as fire came in contact with his rear. He hurriedly put it out and glared at the violet dragon who was watching him.

"You!" he growled.

"Let me tell ya something, Huntsman," Violet said, "You gave me a really horrible night last night," she jumped aimed a kick at his head.

"He's going to block it!" Sara said in her unusually cheery tone.

Violet heard the warning too late, her foot hit the staff... hard. "Ouch!" she whimpered. "You're gonna pay!" she growled.

She breathed fire at the Huntsmaster, who made a force field with his staff. "Aw man!" Violet moaned, "I hate it when he does that."

"He's going to fire lasers!" Sara said, "Duck! Left! Right! Jump! Duck!" Violet did what Sara said as fast as she could. Huntsmaster stopped firing lasers and yelled "Can someone shut those oracles up!"

The Huntsmaster then noticed that most of his men were trapped in nets, tied up or unconscious. He growled in frustration and said, "Retreat! Anyone able, teleport to the Huntslair now!"

The Huntsmaster hid behind a tree while all those in his clan who could escape did so. Soon the dragons and the two former clan members were hugging and congratulating each other. He aimed his staff at the violet dragon, whose back and head were exposed.

He raised the strength of his laser from stun to kill. He aimed at her head… and fired.

**

* * *

Yeah, I know I'm mean, but you know how often I update, but PLEASE review! I beg you! I wanna know what you think! A writer needs a reader and vice-versa, it's all part of the writer-reader relationship, reader's not a reader with out the writer's work and a writer's not a writer without a reader's comments! **


	12. Chapter 12

**To my readers: I can't control myself! I'm putting this up now! I need you people to tell me what you think. And of course I won't kill off Vi, she's my fave character in this fic.**

**Oh, and I don't know if you've forgotten this- _A review a chapter makes this dragoness happier._**

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

_**Violet groaned, her head was aching terribly. She felt like it was going to explode. She clutched her aching head and moaned. She opened her eyes and looked down, below her were her family and her friends, weeping over… over something… or someone. **_

_**She moved closer and saw herself. Her family and friends were weeping over her! "No," Violet whispered. "I can't be dead!" She shook her head in disbelief, "I can't be dead! I shouldn't be dead." She groaned as the pain in her head increased. She looked up and saw her great grandfather. **_

"_**Grand pa?" she said unsurely. She moved over to him, as she moved closer, the pain decreased.**_

"_**Violet!" Lao Shi moved closer to is great granddaughter. He hugged her comfortingly. But after a while, he looked at her sternly, "Violet don't give up now, not yet," he said, "Many people still need you,"**_

"_**But gramps, the pain-" Violet said.**_

"_**Ignore it," he said sternly, "look below you, look at your family and think about how long they will be grieving." When Violet didn't reply, he continued, "Your brother, he still needs you, remember your promise?"**_

"_**Don't give up! You must live!" he said. He waved his hand and Violet heard her family and friends speaking.**_

"_**Violet, please," she heard her father say, "come back! We still need you! You were a great daughter and a great dragon, I remember when you were born, I knew from the moment I saw you, you'd be a good daughter and a good dragon." **_

_**Then she heard her mother crying, "Violet, come back! We took care of you, we fed you, we taught you," Rose sobbed, "You were such a good girl, don't give up now! Come back, please don't die now,"**_

_**Violet moved closer, she ignored the pain. She then heard her brother, "Vi, come back, you promised! You promised you'd be with me! I need you, Violet," he said, "I know I'm annoying at times, but I still like and need you, you were a great big sister."**_

"_**No, I won't give up now," she move closer to her family and her friends. But she stopped as the pain grew worse. Violet felt like she couldn't go on, then she heard her best friend, Tria.**_

"_**Violet, I'm so sorry for bein' rude and impatient," Tria said, "Don't leave now, I still need ya. You were a great friend; you were always there before you became a dragon. Even you were you were there on your spare time."**_

_**Violet then heard Spud and Trixie, "Violet, we all need you to come back," Spud said. **_

"_**Yeah, you were such a good kid," Trixie said, "Your family needs you."**_

"_**Violet, my brother still needs you" said her Aunt Haley, "When you were just a little kid, I'd visit you often and play with you, now, you're a teen, be strong, don't give up now,"**_

_**Their words gave her strength to go on, Violet moved closer and heard Farrell's voice, "Vi, I'm sorry for failing to help you escape before," he said, "and whenever you're fighting, I'm always just hiding in the background, but please, come back, you still have a lot to do in life."**_

Violet slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on her bed; Jake, Rose, Jack, Tria, Spud, Trixie, Farrell and Haley were around her. "I'm back," she said weakly.

"Violet!" Jake hugged his daughter, "you heard what we said?"

"Yeah," she hugged her father.

"Oh, Vi," Rose joined the hug.

"Hey, mom," Violet said. "Wait, not too tight! Can you two lat me breath first?"

"Oh, sorry," Jake and Rose released their daughter.

"How ya feelin' Vi?" Jack asked.

"My head's still aching." Violet rubbed the back if her head.

"But one thing is puzzling me," said Rose, "the Huntsmaster set his laser from stun to kill, how can she be alive?"

"Who cares? It's a miracle, Rose," Haley said.

"I guess you're right," Rose said.

"A miracle and the kind words of my family and friends," Violet said, "and great grandpa's words of wisdom,"

"You saw Gramps?" Spud asked.

"Yes," Violet then told her experience.

**

* * *

Well that's the end of The New Generation, was that chapter too mushy or not mushy enough, or just right? Or was it just weird? TELL ME!**

**Oh and I'm gonna make a sequel, so I might as well put a _summarized_ prologue. And I'm thinking of making a prequel to this, what do you think?**

_**

* * *

A large black dragon watched Violet from the screen. "She might be an interesting and strong one to join our army," he said.**_

"_**I don't know, master," said Chang, "she might not join, just like her father,"**_

"_**We'll see about that," said the dark dragon, "my shades will help capture her and bring her here," **_

**

* * *

Well, there ya have it, now it's time for me to think of a sequel title, feel free to give me suggestions.**


End file.
